


Moonlight

by Melodramaticx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramaticx/pseuds/Melodramaticx
Summary: It must’ve been about an hour since the blonde had fallen asleep, but Harry had no intention of following suite.





	Moonlight

It must’ve been about an hour since the blonde had fallen asleep, but Harry had no intention of following suite.

Slowly tracing his fingers down the other boy’s face, the brunette’s green eyes drifted over his lover’s face, memorising every inch of it and storing the memory away for later.   
Long dark lashes resting on porcelain skin as the boy breathed, every exhale unsettling a strand of blonde hair that had come untucked. When awake, every piece of that silvery blonde hair would be carefully combed back and any hair that dared step out of its place would feel its owner’s wrath.

“We can’t all not give a fuck about our appearances,” the blonde had said haughtily when Harry had questioned why he spent an hour in the bathroom purely on his hair when Harry never even bothered to look at his appearance most days.

Why would he? His eyes would only be drawn to the lightening-shaped scar on his forehead, a constant reminder of his past and his place as the Boy Who Lived – an unwitting hero thrusted into the spotlight at the tender age of one.

But not now. Not here. Here, where the few streaks of moonlight that managed to sneak through the gaps in the red curtains drawn across the bed illuminated the beauty of the boy that now rested in Harry’s arms. Here he could just be Harry Potter, the boy who goes crazy in excitement for every night they got to spent together in secret.  
The boy who would spend lessons staring drearily at the professor, glazed over as he instead thought about moonshine eyes and platinum hair. Of long, talented fingers that brought him such misery and anxiety but in a second could bring Harry more pleasure than he knew what to do with.

Who cared that the world saw him as their hero? Who cared that he had a madman obsessed with torturing and murdering him? Harry certainly didn’t, not when he had the blonde in his arms, not when he had those silver eyes locked with his green ones and certainly not when his lover was writhing underneath him, whimpering his name in broken syllables, as if his was the only one he could remember.

Slowly, Harry trailed his fingers down the other’s collarbone, tracing the sharp bone with his index finger before letting his hand rest against his chest, moving up and down as the other breathed. The blonde’s skin looked even paler against Harry’s hand and not for the first time, Harry marvelled about how practically polished and unmarked the older boy’s skin looked.

Not for long, Harry thought to himself smugly, glancing up to the faint purple of a bruise beginning to blossom on the other’s neck.  
Just as Harry ceased to be the Boy Who Lived whilst in the company of the blonde, the blonde equally let his mask drop and take thorough pleasure in just existing without labels and prejudices and worries about the expectations on him.

He was no longer the sneering Slytherin Prince his father had raised him to be, or the perfect little minion the Dark Lord had attempted to mould him into. He just was. Perfect and unblemished and completely Harry’s, lying in the Gryffindor’s bed, sheets twisted around his lean body as outside of their little world Harry’s roommates slept on, unknowing of the Slytherin’s presence.

Pressing his lips to the blonde’s forehead, Harry finally allowed his own eyes to close, tightening his grip and sinking deeper into the warm bed. 

Once they woke up they could return to the realities of the world. Once they left the room they could return to being the Boy Who Lived and the Slytherin Prince, rival enemies who supposed hatred had gone on for so long no one really remembered exactly how it had started.

But right now in the silvery light of the moon, they could just be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy


End file.
